Interspecies Love Part 1
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Rory and the Doctor have been together for a while. Rory ends up feeling ill, so the Doctor checks him over. Turns out Rory's pregnant and the Doctor is the Baby-Daddy. Rory/11, mpreg, AU obviously - Amy & Rory are just best friends, but River is still their daughter... Yeah, not sure how that works either haha :)


_**Interspecies Love Part 1 **_

_**The Baby-Daddy**_

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Rory and the Doctor have been together for a while. Rory ends up feeling ill, so the Doctor checks him over. Turns out Rory's pregnant and the Doctor is the Baby-Daddy. Rory/11, mpreg, AU obviously - Amy & Rory are just best friends, but River is still their daughter... Yeah, not sure how that works either haha :) **

**A/n: Soooo, reasons for Rory/11 mpreg?**

**1. Rory/11 is my Doctor Who OTP! :D**

**2. There are no Rory/11 mpregs, but there _is_10/Master mpregs _and_ even 11/Jack mpregs?! Hmm... -.- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or it's characters, they all belong to BBC. **

**Rory/11 is just my Doctor Who OTP ;}**

**Rating: M for _explicit content._**

**Enjoy!**

**-Kat**

_**~Rory~**_

_He thrusted harder into me, making me whimper as I raked my nails down his back. I screamed in pleasure as I cummed, panting heavily and he continued his thrusts. He slammed harder, cumming in me. He rested our foreheads together, cupping my face and kissing me softly, before he pulled out and wrapped his arms around me. _

_"I love you Rory," he whispered._

_"I love you too, Doctor." I kissed his lips gently, before I snuggled into his chest._

_He gently stroked my hair gently, humming a soft Gallifreyan lullaby, and I soon drifted off to sleep..._

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My stomach lurched and I ran into the small en-suite, throwing up bile from my empty stomach. I knelt besides the toilet, vomiting for a good five minutes, before I could stand up.

Quivering, I made my way back to bed, curling up in the covers.

"Roaaaaarrrrrrry!" The Doctor yelled, slamming the door open. I looked up at his goofy, smiling face, and then groaned, hiding under the covers.

"Rory!" He whined, pulling the covers off. I just curled up again, still trying to hide from my alien boyfriend."C'mon, hun, get up."

"No..." I whined.

"Rory..." I could _see_ that adorable frown forming.

I rolled over and looked at him bleary eyed, letting out a small whine. "I don't feel well..."

"Aww, my poor Rory." He gently picked me up, pulling me onto his lap. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"A little bit," I said. "I threw up a lot, just bile. Now I have a headache and feel dizzy."

"Hmm... Probably a space virus, but I wanna check you, 'kay?" He asked, being quite serious.

"Okay," I said, burying my face in his chest.

"Okay, let's check you over." He announced, rushing off to find various equipment, while I was left on a cold, morgue-like slab.

He rushed back over, stethoscope in hand. "Now, Rory, this might be a tad cold. Well cold, probably more like freezing, I-"

"Doc." I cut him off. "Just check me, okay?"

"Yes, love." He chuckled. He listened to my chest. "Okay, heartbeat seems normal. I wanna do a quick scan."

He rushed off, coming back with a floating black triangular-shaped prism. "What the fuck, Doc?"

"It's a Judoon scanner, kind of like an ultrasound machine, I guess." He shrugged.

"What the hell is a Judoon?"

"A rhinoceros-headed humanoid species - they're Intergalactic Police. Fortunately for you though, they've got no jurisdiction on Earth, nor any authority to deal with human crimes." He stated.

"How is it fortunate for me?" I asked my idioticly hyper boyfriend.

"You're human?" He shrugged.

I hadn't noticed that the floating black triangular-shaped prism had been scanning me, until the Doctor clapped his hands and started reading the scan.

He wasn't smiling by the end of it.

"D-Doc?" I stuttered. "W-what's wrong?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Am I dying?"

"Oh, Rory..." He came and put me on his lap (again) holding me. "You aren't dying, hun."

I sighed in relief. "Then what's wrong with me?"

"Rory, you're... You're pregnant."

I blinked. "Yeah, nice one Doc."

"Rory, I'm being serious."

"Males can't get pregnant."

"Male _humans_." He pointed out.

"I am human!" I retorted.

"Who's sleeping with a Time Lord."

I blinked. _Pregnant... _

"I'm gonna be a... A... Mother?"

"Yeah..."

"And you're the Daddy?" I gulped.

He kissed my forehead. "Yes."

I leant up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Let's get you back to bed."

_**~Time Lapse~**_

Two weeks had passed, and neither Amy or River knew about my pregnancy yet. Hell, they didn't even know the Doc and I were together.

"Rory..." He said, "we should tell them."

"No."

"Sweet-"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me! I don't want to tell them!" I yelled.

"Rory... Amy is your best friend. River is your _daughter!_" He exclaimed. "What are you so scared of?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "I'm just scared... I'm so scared."

"Rory..."

"You don't die..." I whimpered. "Our kid... He... Sh-she... Part Time Lord... I'll wither and _die_... And you'll-"

"Rory, stop." He said, gently. "You're working yourself up, shhh... Don't think about it, please don't. I love you, think about that. Love, and children, and marriage."

"Marriage?" I looked at him confused.

"Rory... I want you to be my lifelong partner."

_"What?"_

"Rory, I'm asking to be my husband. I'm asking you to marry me..."

I gasped. "What?"

"Marry me."

"I... I... Yes."

"Yes?"

_"YES!"_ I yelled, tears falling.

"Don't cry."

"Happy tears, Doc." I smiled.

He pulled me into a hug. "All we need now is a ring."

**A/n: So... Welcome to the _Interspecies Love _series... :)**

**I know I have Part 2 of my vampire trilogy to complete, I know I have two more parts for the Andy/Ashley/Juliet one shots, I know that in addition to writing the vampire trilogy- which is posted here on FF & also on Mibba- I have two other fanfictions on Mibba.**

**I _know._**

**But when inspiration hits, I write. ;}**

**So I hope you enjoyed and Part 2 will be up when I can. **

**Love you guys! =`3**

**-Kat xo**


End file.
